Brian Dutton
Brian Dutton is the 5th guest in the 7th Guest series. He is often protrayed as a very unapproachable, temperamental, contemptuous, standoffish, conceited, greedy, sarcastic, intelligent, menacing, and envious persona. He is often viewed as the leader of the original six guests due to the fact that he was the first person to break the ice in the dinning room, called a mandatory meeting in the library, courageous helped Temple battle his inner demons, and investigated the very first locked door (Novel version only). It is also implied that he's the leader of the group given that he's the first guest and only guest seen in the intro. Despite this, Dutton was the 5th person to step into the house and is confirmed as the 5th Guest. History Dutton's history is never disclosed or even mentioned in the entire game. His backstory is only detailed in the novel, which it was apparent that Dutton was overshadowed by his stronger, smarter, and superior older brother. It was clear from the beginning that Dutton held deep seated hatred for his older brother, and he blames him for his lack of his parent's attention for him. Dutton eventually felt immense satisfication when he and his brother went ice skating and his brother fell into the ice. Dutton, seeing this as a perfect opportunity, abandons his brother trapped in the ice, an act he considers to be sweet revenge. Dutton feels absolutely no guilt for the murder of his brother, and instead consider to be "the survivor" over his brother. Personality Dutton is quiet and sarcastic. He is a vain and contemptuous man who would do anything to achieve his goals and would justify any immoral actions he might have caused to be just survival of the fittest. Success is his primary motiviation and is the only reason why he has accepted Stauf's invitation. Above all of his flaws, his greatest sin is Envy, which is the sin that is associated with him. 7th Guest Dutton was the only one seen, but not mentioned, in the intro of the game. He is seen showing up the Stauf's Mansion's gate over the cliff. In the novel, Dutton was the one who first commented that the front door was locked. He also was the only one who managed to get the door unlocked. Despite this, in both versions, he is the 5th guest to enter the house, presumingly because he let the ladies in first (and by consequence, allowed Ellinor's Husband in). When he enters, he complains of the stench of the house. He ponders what exactly Stauf has been doing to his house that's created such a stench. He then goes off to explore the house. In the novel, Dutton attempts to open the Music Room, which was locked. He then tries the adjacent Library Room, which was also locked. This annoys Dutton greatly and he swears at his own host based on his rudeness. He instead joins the others in the dinning room. When it was apparent that Stauf will not show up, Dutton was again the first guest to speak out, saying that he suppose that Stauf expected them to help themselves. Temple eagerly responds to Dutton, pointing out that Stauf has left his regrets. Dutton then impatiently folds his arms as the rest of the group debates about the concept of the cake puzzle, a puzzle that Dutton himself does not take part in. Dutton was the first person to leave the table. He excuses himself back to the front door. (He attempts to open the previously two locked doors again in the novel version, but is again denied entry). He reads his letter from Stauf in private here which promises him "his hearts most secret desire". Intriqued, Dutton continues to read the letter until he is distracted by subtle chorus music (novel version) or by a ghostly laugh (game version) and looks away, startled. He eventually turns back to his letter, which explains the purpose of the 7th Guest. It details that the 7th Guest has yet to arrive, but when he does, Dutton would know what to do with him. Dutton, reaching the end of the letter, folds it in half and smirks confidentally. In the novel version, Dutton retired to his chambers to gather his thoughts. He started to hear the subtle music again and investigates his room to find the source of it unsucessfully. The music gradually increases in volume over time to the point where it became absolutely deafening. Dutton cuffed his hands over his ears and rocked in a fetal position and yelled at the top of his lungs. This attracted the attention of Julia Heine, the 4th Guest, who opened the door, which abruptly stopped the music. Confused, Dutton retired downstairs. He attempted to return to the dinning room to eat some of the soup, but got confused of his location and instead traveled to the Library, the door of which was finally opened. Dutton then called everyone there for a mandatory meeting. In this meeting, Dutton demanded everyone to admit what strange sightings they have witnessed so far. Dutton was the first to admit that he heard strange music in his room, a claim that Heine rejected almost immediately. Dutton remained quite at this remark and instead decided to take a careful ear of everyone's reports, although he was visibly upset when it was apparent that either no one wanted to disclose their findings or where inadequet to do so. Seeing that the meeting was a waste of time, Heine suggests that they just all go to eat some soup and break off once more. Temple protested, insisted that they must work together, to which Dutton himself instinctly and almost immediately responded with denial, but did not disclosed his reasons. Dutton was not seen or mentioned again until very much later in either the game or the novel. Just as Heine heard him screaming in his own room, so to did Dutton for Temple, although it was a scream of laughter. When Dutton investigated, he found Temple brainwashed, wearing Stauf's Magic hat, and performing impossible and increadibly cruel "magic tricks" on his "assistant". Dutton attempts to break Temple free of the spell (which turns out to be another puzzle) and succeeds in doing so. Dutton then returns to his chambers where he again hears the strange music. He finally locates the music coming from the closet. When he investigated, he finds a trapdoor in the closet, where he falls underneath the house, into the Chaple. He finds that a giant hole, leading to persumingly nothing, is connected by a bridge of rainbow blocks. He attempts to cross it naturally, but is literally shocked by a jolt of immense pain on his leg when he stepped on one of them. It turns out that this was yet another puzzle for Dutton to solve, which he does so successfully. Dutton arrives at the altar, which has a doll resembling Tad, the 7th guest, on the pedestal, with a letter opener stabbed in the doll's heart. Stauf is there physically, and prys the letter opener. He carefully lends Dutton the knife. Now informed that Tad is somewhere within the house itself, Dutton goes on a purge throughout the entire house, rudely bargingin in to the other guest's rooms without their promissions in search for the boy. Eventually, he finds the boy and captures him. Dutton's Ending (Succeed) Originally, the game had several different endings depending on which guest, if any, manages to capture Tad and successfully brings him up to Stauf. All of these endings where scrapped and thus are noncanonical and not seen in either the novel version or the game version. It is, however, mentioned in the script for the game. In this particuarly ending, Dutton manages to capture Tad and drags him to Stauf's Attic. In his Attic Sequence (shown above), Dutton scoffs, condescendingly, likely at the fact that he "won". He laughes wildly accross the attic stairs. In the ending, Dutton demands to be as successful as his older brother was. Stauf would then teleport Dutton back in his chambers and wipe his memory clean of the entire night. Dutton would then look at the mirror, whose reflection is his actual brother. The "reflection" reaches out on the glass, inviting Dutton to touch. Dutton foolishly mimics the touch, then finds out that he can't pry his hands off the mirror, no matter how hard he pulls. His brother (with Stauf's voice) would then mock Dutton and stab cold guilt trips at him. He then "plays" with Brian by moving his body, which Dutton mimics, implying that Dutton is the real "reflection" of his brother. Dutton then notices that his skin becomes darker and more transparent as he slowly dissappears into the "mirror world" where he is forciably tied as his own brother's shadow. Dutton's Ending (Failure) In the canoncial ending, (or should the player fail to have Dutton capture Tad), Dutton would successfully "capture" Tad anyway, however he would have been cornered by Edward Know and Martine, who are similarly chasing after the boy. Dutton and Edward argue about possession over the boy, which distracts Dutton to letting Tad go, who finally escapes his clutches. Dutton pulls out the letter opener and attempts to stab Edward, but manages to get stabbed himself when Edward grabed the knife and stabbed Dutton repeatedly. Edward and Martine coldly leave him to die in search for Tad. Despite his deathly encounter, Dutton mangages to keep on breathing for a short while. He uses his remaining stregnth to litertally crawl up to his chambers. He finds a briefcase on his bed. He prys it open and finds that it is stuff full of cash. Falsely assuming that this meant that Stauf is rewarding him for "winning", (as Dutton wished for personal success), Dutton gleefully grabs a stash full of cash and starts counting. However, he then realized that his ribs where bleeding at a deadly pace, and realizes that it was impossible for him to live throughout the night, despite getting rewarded with money. Stauf was simply mocking him the entire time. 11th Hour Like most of the characters in the 7th Guest, Dutton had a cameo appearance in the game. He is seen when the player enters the library. Dutton is shown reading a book. He is apparently startled by Carl and scolds him for giving him quite a fright. He then changes the subject to the book that he's reading, and insists that it's "an amazing book". He then summons a ghostly mockery version of Carl's girlfriend, Robin, who holds a dog. "Robin" screeches at the dog to sit, who complies. She then demands him to speak. When he howls, his head transforms into Carl's head himself, implying that Carl is just a slave to Robin. Dutton laughes at this. 13th Doll It is not yet known whether Dutton will make an appearance at the fan-made version of the 13th Doll, however it's been confirmed that the 7th Guest, now several years older, has now become obsessed with "the souls left in the house" which implies that Dutton may make some sort of appearance, given that his soul is still trapped within the house. The Collector While not confirmed that he will make an appearance, an actor who clearly portrays Dutton was seen in the game's Kickstarter campaign. Given that this is just a Kickstarter, it is indeed very possible that Dutton, as well as the other guests, do not make an appearance in the game. Stauf himself introduced both Dutton and Martine by saying "so many guests have dined here and were so deliciously entertaining!". In the video, both Dutton and Martine are now ghosts. They both sit at a round table, although neither of them are engaging in a conversation. Dutton himself is smoking quitely while Martine continues to fidgit with a clever. Annoyed with this, Dutton asks Martine "what the hell are you doing?" To which Martine admits that no matter how deep she slices herself, she cannot feel pain. Dutton sarcastically says "really?" He then draws a sword to Martine's chest and says "maybe I can help,". The scene then skips ahead to further promote the kickstarter, leaving this confrontation undisclosed. Gallery At d.avi - Brian Dutton in the Attic of The 7th Guest-0 Trivia *Dutton's attributive sin is Envy. *Brian Dutton so far, has been depicted by three different actors. **Each of them where from different games. ***Brian's personality is portrayed vastly differently as well in each version as well. ***Although in all three of them, they share his signiture sarcasim. **Dutton is the second of two guests who has seen Stauf in some way, shape, or form prior to the attic confrontation. ***Dutton is the only guest who has seen Stauf in his physical real appearance, meeting him in the Mansion's Chapel. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Successful Category:Envious Category:Arrogant Category:Social Darwinists Category:Vengeful Category:Misanthropes Category:Neutral Evil Category:Elitist Category:Greedy